The Idiot I fell in love with
by PiperandPhoebe
Summary: This is a one shot with the pairing of IffyxNep. Iffy has been hidding the fact that she has feelings for Neptune, but when they set up camp while travling, IF started to have trouble hidding those feelings. What happens when Neptune finds out about those feelings? ( Don't know what to really put for the summery really. lol. I rated T just to be safe. Hope you enjoy it.)


There are no stories for the IFxNep pairing so I figure I try to do a short one. I suck at writing, but I hope this came out enjoyable at least. I really wish there were more of this pairing. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia. *~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** The Idiot I fell in love with**

When did this start I wonder. These feelings that never should've came to be, but yet were born anyway. Really, why am I in love with that loud-mouth, hyperactive, childish idiot.

It was morning in game-industry . IF was taking care of some business at Planeptune's guild, while she had Neptune and Compa wait outside. She fiddled with her phone as she came out of the building.

"Alright, Compa, Nep, we're all ready to go." said IF still playing with her phone as usual. But something seem odd to her. Normally Neptune would just up and jump her as soon as she would come back from someplace and would say really loudly _"Iffy! It took ya long enough, ya know." _ IF also notice that there wasn't any noise what so ever coming from anywhere. Startled by this, IF looked up from her phone to find the part of town she was standing in deserted. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Wha..what the.." Was all she could get out at that moment.

"Nep! Compa! Hey!" IF started to panic a bit when she didn't see her two friends anywhere and started running to look from them.

"Nep ! Compa! Where are you!"

" Nep if this is one of your pranks, it not funny. Quit it now!" But still no answer or sign from either of the girls. "Where did you guys go?! D-Don't leave me behind…Nep!"

A loud gasp filled the tent as the brunette shot up from her sleep, now sitting up. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and some tears were still caught in the corner of her eyes. IF quickly looked down to her left and saw Neptune sleeping all spread out across the floor snoring up a storm with that silly grin upon her face. Compa was also curled up with her Giant syringe. _Wait, why is she even sleeping with that?_ Shrugging her shoulders, IF turned back to looking at Neptune's sleeping face and a really gentile smile form on the brunette's face. _Thanks goodness. It was just a nightmare._ The brunette breathed a large sigh of relief.

A similar nightmare had plagued IF months before when Neptune had disappeared and was later found poisoned by something. No one knew about these dreams and she rather no one ever know about them. That event really shook the tough brunette to the core. She was really scared at the fact they might really lose the childish, loud-mouth CPU and dreams about the purple hair girl disappearing haunted her for two weeks straight. IF never wanted to go through those feelings of weakness, fear, and helplessness again.

IF was about to go back to sleep when a yell rang through the tent.

"IFFY WATCH OUT!" Yelled Neptune.

This scared the crap out of Iffy making her shoot back up in the sitting position. She was then met with a loud thonk to the head a millisecond later.

"Ow"

"Take this you monster! Neptune Break!"

"Whoa, wait Nep…"

Thonk. Thonk. Thonk Thonk...Iffy was hunched over now, griping her poor aching head. She looked over at Neptune to see what the hell she hit her with. To her amazement, Neptune's bamboo sword was lying in the CPU's gripped hand. _Where…where did she even pull that out of!?_ And surprisingly enough, Compa slept through that ordeal. _Wow, really? Compa's that deep of a sleeper? That yell could wake the dead for crying out loud. _Iffy sighs and face palms.

"Hehe, I saved my Iffy. Yay…" That whisper that Neptune slipped out made IF turn bright red. She looked at the CPU again; Neptune had a bright satisfied smile on her face. It was too adorable that IF thought her head was going to explode. _This is bad…This is really bad…_ Iffy quickly, but carefully got up and went outside in the cool night air and took a deep breath. The fire that they had made a few hours ago is still burning. A cool breeze blew as IF sat down on the ground to try to cool her head. Rubbing her arms she started chanting in her mind _I need to get rid of these lewd thoughts, I need to get rid of these lewd thoughts._ IF was startled when she heard the tent flap zipper open and shut. Brunette quickly turned her head towards the tent and saw Neptune standing outside the entrance. _ …Oh Crap._ Groaning a bit, Neptune rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at IF.

The brunette's almost calmed down heart started banging in her chest again when she heard and saw the purple haired girl. Without her knowledge the redness started to slowly go back into her cheeks as Neptune started to inch closer to her.

"Iffy, what are you doing up?"

"Um, I-I had some trouble sleeping. That's all. There's nothing to worry about."

Sleepiness still evident in Neptune's voice she let out a light "huh?" when she heard the slight stuttering in IF voice. As she got closer to the girl, she noticed the redness in IF cheeks. A teasing smile appeared on the CPU face. She then plopped down next to IF saying…

"You know, your face is kinda red Iffy. Couldn't sleep cause of love troubles or something?"

Bullseye….

IF's eyes widened slightly as her heart stopped for a millisecond. Then it started up again when she turned to face the CPU and saw a gigantic smile on her face. _"Do….don't tell me…she…she…knows…" _ The usually calm girl started panicking in her head when she heard those words leave Neptune's mouth.

"I…I…That…." IF couldn't get out a clear response.

A bit of a surprised look appeared on Neptune's face when she saw how IF responded.

"Wait, really?" Interest started to creep into the CPU's voice.

"Ooooh, who is it? Someone I know? Someone from the guild? " Neptune started questioning Iffy, but then stop for a second and starting thinking.

" No wait, could it be….?" Then said with a indifference look

"...Your phone?"

With the last thing Neptune said, IF stopped stuttering and had a bewildered look on her face. The idiocy of those last words gave IF her voice again.

"I'm not in love with my phone you idiot!"

Neptune got up and started pacing back and forth infront of IF with her arms cross, nodding her head.

"Mmn, that last one is the biggest possibility. You are always on and with your phone after all."

Annoyance started to creep in IF's voice now.

"I said that's not it! Listen to me already!"

Of course, Neptune didn't listen and was still talking to herself.

" But to think our Iffy would be in love with someone/**_SOMETHING_**. I never woulda guessed."

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean! And drop the damn phone theory already!"

IF was starting to get drained from the idiocy that Neptune was spouting out. She sighed and face palmed, but underneath that face palm was a small smile that crept on her face. This idiocy was one of the reasons she loved the Planeptune's CPU so much. Neptune wouldn't be the same without it. It annoyed the hell out of IF when she and Neptune first met, but it grew on her over time.

IF got too comfortable and caught up with Neptune's idiocy that she let out her true feeling in a low whisper without realizing it.

"it's you, you idiot…" IF had a gentle smile as she whisper this and watch the purple hair girl still pacing back and forth with silly theories coming out of her mouth. To IF's Surprise though, Neptune stopped in her tracks. With her ears perked up, she looked back at IF. That gigantic trade mark grin of Neptune's was plastered on her face. IF looked at Neptune in confusion as the girl came closer with that grin. Neptune then kneeled infornt of IF and came very close to her face as she said…

" I never said anything about me being a love interest of yours."

"Wha…" Full blown redness took over IF's face. "What are you talking about! I…I never said anything about you." IF feigned anger as she crossed her arms and turned her head away from Neptune. Trying hard to hide those emotions that were starting to leak out.

" I heard you say I was the one you were in love with. You're such a Tsundere, Iffy."

IF quickly turned her head back towards Neptune with annoyance and started to yell.

"Wha…I'M NOT a Tsun….."

IF's yelling was cut short when she felt the warmth of someone else's lips touching her own. Her eyes widen in disbelief and surprise when Neptune kissed her out of nowhere. Here they were, first arguing about IF being in love with her phone to now having Neptune on her hands and knees leaning over to kiss IF, who was sitting on the ground still in disbelief.

"!?"

If Neptune didn't stop kissing Iffy soon, who knows how much blood the poor girl would have left. IF couldn't hold out much longer and felt like she was going to faint any second. After a few moments Neptune broke the kiss and looked at the shocked and lost for words Iffy with a bright smile.

"Ya know…I'm in love with you too, Iffy."

Those words broke IF out of the pure shock she was in and she looked at Neptune. She was searching the CPU's eyes for a hint of this being a joke, but when she looked into those big bright eyes of Neptune, all she saw was pure love radiating out of them and that bright smile on her face. The next thing IF knew, Neptune was skipping off back to their tent.

"We better get some sleep, we got monsters to bash in the morning."

As Neptune went back into the tent, IF sat where she was for a few more seconds. She still couldn't believe what just happened. A small smile appeared on her face. She knew this wasn't a dream. When Neptune startled her by giving her a kiss, IF knocked her head against the tree slightly that was behind her. After a few more moments, IF went back into their tent with the others, but when she went to zipper the tent flap back up she heard stirring behind her. She turned around and saw Compa rubbing her eyes while tightly holding her giant syringe. The nurse in training looked at Neptune and IF.

"Huh? Nep-Nep, Iffy? What are you two doing up? Are you going somewhere?" Compa asked with a confused sleepy look.

IF was surprised to see Compa up. _Wait, All that yelling and noise didn't wake Compa up, but closing the zipper on the tent DID! WHAT THE HELL!_

"Ah, No we weren't doing anything." Said IF, sort of oddly answering Compa's question confusing her more.

"Heh heh. That's my Tsundere." Neptune not hiding to giggle in her voice.

IF turned to Neptune in anger " I told you, I'm not a Tsundere! Go back to sleep, you idiot!" IF gave Nep a light thonk on the head, hiding a smile while she did so.

Compa of course was confused with the event that happened before her.

"Eh…Eh…?"

She looked back and forth between the grinning Neptune and the slightly annoyed yet smiling IF.

"Did…Did I miss something?"

End

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if Neptune and Iffy seem way out of Character, but what did you guys think of it? I really do love this pairing. Lol. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of my attempt at try to write something for this pairing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
